The Big Nitromon Sidestory
The Big Sidestory is a story that happened while the Nitrome Wikians were on their Epic Quest. Unlike most stories, this one is written in past tence. Also, just to warn you, there are puns in people's names. Part 1 - The Apprentice's Letter Beanie Notabean the human, not a Bean Person, was just moving in to his new home in Cube Town. He lived with his mother alone and he was 12 years old. He was just unpacking when he saw a letter on the desk in his new bedroom. It read: "Dear Beanie, I am your new neighbour, Haily. I'm just about your age and I live with my dad, mom, and little brother. There's a professor living nearby who I help, and he would love if I brought you over to work together. Meet me in front of his lab at now o' clock. We can go on grand adventures together! Sincerly, Haily Spacecow." *'Beanie: '''Mo-om, i'm going out to meet my new neighbour! Ok see ya bye! *'Mom: 'Uh, ok... have fun! Beanie ran out and found the labrotory. (It was standing out quite well.) He also found... *'Beanie: 'Haily! *'Haily: 'Why hello! Haily was not what he expected. She looked sort of... "cool" and "street smart". He kinda... liked her. *'Beanie: 'So, we gonna help the professor or what? *'Haily: 'If my name isn't Haily Spacecow! (How did I even get that name?) They walked in and found a smart looking man. Also sweaty. *'Haily: 'Beanie, this is Professor Mat Annal. Professor Annal, this is Beanie. *'Professor Annal: 'Hello, Beanie. I'm working on a small electronic mobile Nitrome Wiki that scans a Nitrome creature and identifies it! Wanna see? *'Beanie: 'Sure, but first, what's a Nitrome? *'Haily: 'Gasp! *'Professor Annal: 'Gasp! *'Nearby Robin: 'Gasp! *'Professor Annal: 'It's only the most greatest flash gaming company ever! *'Beanie: 'Oh, ok. *'Haily: 'Mabye you can learn about Nitrome with the small electronic mobile Nitrome Wiki. *'Professor Annal: 'I call it the "Nitrodex". This one I named *'Beanie: 'Cool! But how does it work? *'Professor Annal: 'It's simple, really. Just point at a Nitrome animal, take that nearby robin for example, and it will identify it. Listen. *'Nitrodex: 'Blazerun, the most rare Nitrome creature on the flash pixel Earth. It only appears on special occasions once in a lifetime. It is also known to morph into other pixels. *'Professor Annal: '! That's no robin! IT'S THE MOST RARE NITROME CREATURE EVER TO EXISIT! FINALLY I FOUND IT! Blazerun flew away, most likely never to be seen again. *'Professor Annal: '...And then I lost it. Sigh. *'Haily: 'Aww, that's really too bad. *'Professor Annal: 'Yes, it is. There are so many new Nitrome creatures out there, but i'm too old to discover them all. Sigh. Beanie and Haily exchange looks. *'Haily: 'Professor, we could go find more. In fact, that's just what I wanted! An adventure! *'Professor Annal: 'Oh yeah! I never thought of it before! You two go on an adventure, while I stay here and contact you! Brilliant! Oh, but first you'll have to contact your families. And I need to set up stuff for you. And contact other reigons, and make a program, and blah blah blah... *'Beanie: 'Relax professor. Just give us some creatures to defend us from wild animals, set us up with some Nitrodexes, and we'll start off. *'Professor Annal: '''Good idea. I actually have three spare creatures that i've been testing. You guys can have them. To be continued...